Mine Forever
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: A girl wandered into Camp Half-Blood, but she isn't mortal or a demigod. No one knows what she is, but with the help of the son of Hades, maybe she will find out.


This is another oneshot...I don't own this either. I wrote this story two years ago on Quizilla, so please don't kill me if you find one like this there. Well, peace out!

"YO!" I shouted. Nobody paid me any attention. I guess they were too absorbed in what they were doing. I was at Camp Half Blood. It was my second month here and I would like to say that I made a very big reputation. I didn't know who my godly parent was and I don't really care. I was an orphan so that means I can't ask my other parent who my godly parent is. LAME! Well, my reputation here is the loud, hyper, random, and cool girl. I've been here long enough to hear stories of the two demigods and their satyr. Apparently they were like, the bomb of this place. Cool missions and whatnot. Well, I learned about that big war thing and everyone told me that I was supposed to be claimed already, but I wasn't. The first few days I was here, people kept looking at me worried, like they were afraid I was going to combust spontaneously. Whatever, they can believe what they wanna believe. I stayed in the Hermes cabin. Man, they were…special. I'm on a friendly basis with all of them except..No one. Okay, off topic now.

I suppose I should tell you how I was found. I'm fourteen right now, so the chances of me getting adopted were kinda slim. I just ran away from my foster home after a couple looked at me and turned away with a why-is-she-still-here expression. I felt really..ick. Anyways, I ran until I got to this tall hill with a cool looking tree at the top. I climbed the hill and saw the camp. I, being me, decided to run through the camp and imitate the horn they use to wake campers up. Well, do I really need to tell you how everyone reacted? Ok, everyone ran out of the cabins [well, mostly everyone] and stared at me astonished. Finally, someone [I think it was one of the Stoll bros] called out.

"So, we're using mortals as our dummies now?" Needless to say, I got pretty mad and went kapow on him. He didn't see that coming. After that, the horseman got all the…counselors? Well, he got a group of people and started whispering and finally, they decided that I must be a demigod because I found the camp and could see it. They let me stay at camp, but every now and then, someone would look above my head, waiting for some kind of sign. Okay, back to the present. I was pretty mad that no one was paying attention to me, but then someone yelled.

"PERCY'S BACK!" Everyone stood up and ran to the sea that surrounded the island. Me? Well, I was confused. Is that some kind of drill? Maybe Percy is some kind of…monster. I shrugged my shoulder and followed the crowd. Everyone was standing on the shore, looking at the sky. I tilted my head up and stared at the sky, too. I felt the air shimmer and from behind the clouds, out came a black Pegasus with three people on it. I stared at that with amusement. How'd they all fit on one pegasi? I let out a tiny giggle and started walking to the arena. Let everyone welcome the three demigods. I got work to do! I started digging through all the swords.

"Maybe I'll find one that fits me." I muttered to myself. I never really got to try out any of the swords. The campers never trusted me enough to go near the arena by myself. Rummaging through the swords, I felt one slice my hand. Hissing, I took it out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to stick my hand in there. I watched the blood ooze out and I couldn't help but feel nauseous. I stared at the dull crimson that was slowly falling to the ground. Slowly, my hand started to heal. A small green light engulfed it and my wound began closing up. I glared at my wound unhappily. "Great, it's happening again. Weird stupid power to heal myself at the weirdest times." I sighed and stuck my hand back into the swords. No, I'm not stupid, just curious. I rummaged around again before I felt the cool hilt of a sword fall into my hands. I pulled it out and stared at it in shock. It wasn't a sword, it was a freaking knife! The hilt was a lime green color and the blade itself was a bit weird. It was all twisty. One side of it was a sickly yellow while the other side was a healthy orange. I looked at it a bit confused before throwing it back into the box. I was about to look for another sword when I heard voices. I quickly ran for the trees and hid. I saw three people walk in with a crowd following them. I didn't know those three, so it was safe to assume that they were the ones on the pegasi. There was a tall guy who was laughing, a blonde girl who was hanging onto the guy, and a short guy who looked kind of depressing. The funniest thing was…they all seemed familiar.

"Yeah, they didn't know what was happening. That mission was a total success!" The tall one was saying. Everyone else grinned and the dark one spoke up.

"Shut up Percy." He spat out. Percy looked at the guy with surprise.

"Are you still mad about your sword?" The other guy scoffed before turning away. "Nico, you can always get another one!" He yelled after the teen now stomping toward me tree. OH CRAP! HE'S COMING NEAR ME! I cursed and walked backwards until my back met a tree. I quickly slid up the tree and sat on one of its branches. I watched Nico with acute interest.

"Stupid Percy. I wouldn't have lost my sword if he wasn't so distracted about his stupid girlfriend." He muttered before punching a tree. I felt the yelp of pain from one of the tree nymphs and I clucked my tongue unhappily. I jumped down from the tree.

"Dude, don't take your anger out on the tree, take it out on something else, like maybe the ocean." I told him. He whirled around and glared at me.

"Who the heck are you?" He spat out. I raised an eyebrow up.

"The name's Lizzie. I've been here for two months, give or take a few weeks." I looked at my nails. I needed to cut them. They look like claws now.

"Hmph. Who's your parent?"

"Idk. I'm an orphan." I shrugged.

"You haven't been claimed?" He shouted in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Duh. What part of I'm an orphan did you not understand? Idiot." I scoffed. Nico glared at me before walking off. I quickly followed him and started chatting.

"So like, I ran away from the orphanage one day and found this hill. I climbed it and saw the camp. Apparently I'm not a demigod or a mortal…weird, right? Anyways-"

"Shut up." He cut me off. I looked at him a little mad, but once I saw his eyes, something weird happened. It was like a little voice inside my head was telling me that he was the key to me finding out who my parents were. I looked at him carefully and he flushed under my gaze. "Can you, uh, stop staring at me?" His voice didn't sound as cold as it did a minute ago. I knew I was a step closer, so I intensified my gaze. My eyes fell on his hands which were bleeding. Something was telling me to try and heal his hands, so I did.

"Give me your hand." I commanded quietly. He looked a bit shocked but did as I demanded. I held his hands tightly and started concentrating on them. Slowly, a green light engulfed his hands and started healing his hands. He let out a startled gasp.

"You're…the one." I looked at him confused. "On our mission, I had a dream. A titan was talking and it turned out he had a daughter. He just turned to me and told me I had to find you before it was too late. I asked him where you were and all he told me was 'look for the green light'. I can only guess that you are the girl."

"Okay…so who is my dad?"

"A titan."

"His name?"

"I don't know."

"That's a pretty weird name for a titan. I was thinking something more like…Asclepius." I said the first name that popped up in my head. I have never heard that name before, but whatever. Nico stared at me before talking.

"Asclepius…was the titan…of healing." He said slowly. "Which means...he's probably your dad? But...he's dead. How is that possible?" He started mumbling on and on. What he was saying sounded…familiar? I started to think back...way back...and memories started to flood my mind.

"I…Asclepius is my father." I told him. He opened his mouth to argue but I quickly spoke up. "No, listen. My mom isn't an actual being, she's a spirit. They...combined their...I guess you could call it their ectoplasm and them I was formed. They sent me to earth because they couldn't raise me in the…underworld? Anyways, I was found by a tree nymph and she took care of me until I was...five. Then, my dad appeared t her in a dream and told her to leave me at the orphanage. I don't remember anything else, but I've had days where a green light would just surround me and I would be healed. Once I reached 12, it became more and more infrequent. It's really weird. It's like I forgot all that and I'm just remembering it now." I told him. He looked at me strangely.

"It kinda makes sense…we should go see Chiron." He told me. I gaped at him and was about to disagree when he started dragging me. I quickly dug my feet into the dirt and tried to resist his force. He growled with frustration and spun me around.

"HEY! Watch it!" I was about to yell some more when he crashed his lips into mine. I was still for a moment before I slowly wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, we parted and I looked at him with a glazed look. "What...just happened?" I asked, still a little dazed.

"You're technically a soul. I'm the son of Hades so only I can have you." He told me, his stare menacing. I stared back.

"We met...about 45 minutes ago and you're already claming me?"

"Yes. You're mine forever."


End file.
